Funds are requested for partial support of the Second FASEB Summer Research Conference on "Molecular Genetic Basis of Cell and Tissue Structure and Function" which will be held in Copper Mountain, Colorado on August 14th-19th, 1994. The central theme of this meeting will be biological structure as it is determined by, and in turn regulates expression of specific genes that are responsible for cell and tissue organization and function. The conference will integrate concepts and experimental approaches which provide a basis for examining interrelationships between extracellular matrix, transmembrane connectors, the cytoskeleton and the nuclear matrix as related to gene transcription, processing of RNA transcripts and synthesis of cell type specific proteins. To promote a multifaceted consideration of the problem, participants will be drawn from the fields of molecular genetics, cytostructure, biochemistry and clinical pathology. A concerted effort has been made to organize a program with speakers who represent basic science and clinical medicine as well as research pursued in both academia and in the private sector. A principal focus of the meeting will be biotechnology aspects of molecular genetic control of cell and tissue structure and function with emphasis on diagnosis, prognosis and therapies as well as tissue engineering. Here, cell structure-associated perturbations of regulatory parameters in malignancy will be evaluated in relation to transformation, tumor progression, metastasis and gene therapy. Although tissue organization is viewed as a key element in obtaining a full understanding of the relationship between cell structures and gene expression, various in vitro systems which reflect tissue properties will be evaluated. Within this context biochemical, cellular as well as molecular approaches will be considered. The format will maximize the assimilation of fundamental biological concepts with targeted translation to diagnosis and therapeutics. To attain this outcome platform sessions incorporate a broad-based perspective and 4 workshops will emphasize applications derived from an understanding of structurally-mediated regulatory mechanisms. Junior investigators and established scientists have been included in each platform session and a workshop has been organized for young investigators.